Changing a Badgirl's Heart
by Elfen.Keyblader
Summary: Rule #1: You shall not cuss. "Well, what are you going to do about it?" He smirked. Read/Review. Continue?
1. Chapter 1

New Story!~ Tell me what do you think? Continue?

Disclaimer: I don't own any CCS characters expect a few that will be made. *sobs*

Sakura- 17

Tomoyo- 17

Eriol- 18

Syaoran- 18

In this story- Meilin and Syaoran Li have the same last name but are not related in any way.~

* * *

"Sakura. I can't believe you did it again." Tomoyo Daidouji looked at me with those dark violet orbs. Her back turned to one of the mirror situated in her room, filled with patterns and fabrics for her latest Fashion Design company, _**Fleurie©Inc**_. Her fingers held a brush with diamond sequins and brushed through her grayish-violet hair strands.

I fiddled with the hem of my navy blue blazer while sitting on her queen size bed waiting to depart to college in Tomoeda, located in the outskirts of Tokyo. All the students there were wealthy, excluding me of course. Kinomoto's family wasn't a poor family however it wasn't rich also. When I was young, sometime in my childhood, Nadeshiko Kinomoto a.k.a my mother passed away. The reasons were unknown though or my father never told me. My personality changed in six years of time, during my elementary years to now. I'm seventeen year young now and one more year till freedom.

"What? The game is so fun." Plastered with a grin, I told her, "They are just like real life chess pieces. Use them, and then just throw them away when you don't need them." My shoulders lifted. "I don't see what such a big deal. You have fun with Eriol and I have fun with all the other boys. Simple really." Yeah. I'm the player. I'm the queen and boys are sort-of my pawn. They are so easy to wrap your finger around.

Her sighs filled the marble room, then dropped her brush on the granite marble make-up table. "Sakura. That's not the point." Her eyes pierced my emerald irises. "I'm just afraid you'll get hurt again. Boys aren't just like a game of chess; they are as complicated as us." Elegantly, she stood up; her dress with grace followed her motion, as she travelled towards me. Then, feelings of her arms enveloped me in a suffocating hug reminded me why I started this love game. She and I were alike when we were in elementary. Boyfriend less and held no problems. That was until she met Eriol of course, she was still my best and only friend. But, she seemed to drifted away from me.

"But, Tomoyo you don't know how, I am feeling. Eriol is one of the best boyfriends available in Japan and even the world. You are lucky to have him. I on the other hand have none." Without hesitation and waiting of her reply I grabbed my turquoise handbag and speed walked to the vast courtyard packed with Victorian style artefacts; fountains, statues, plants…. Needless to say she had over twenty gardeners just in her courtyard. God being rich does have it's peaks. I wasn't mad, just frustrated.

"Wait. Sakura," Her bone thin **Black CG Buckle stiletto's **heels clacked as she scurried from the double doors across the marble tiles. "Sakura." She huffed, clenching the t-shirt to stop her heartbeat from rapid beats. "I'm sorry." She always said that, I really ponder was it an genuine apology. Sorry, sorry, sorry. When someone's said that, I wondered if their feelings are in that.

Love. An emotion filled with lies. My father loved my mother. When she passed away, after 5 years or so he got married to my Step mother. That's when everything change. With the step mother came her daughter, Meilin. Let's just say, I didn't like her. A lot. She tended to blame everything on me even all her selfish lies. My dad would protect me had he still been alive.

The day, I entered high school, he died. He drove the car with such a hurry because my step mother had asked him to. She was supposedly late for an appointment at her haircare product industries. He hadn't seen it coming. The speed was so intense that when he arrived at the intersection, a truck collided with the car on the right side of the car where he sat.

My father wasn't rich but he had life insurance which my step mother and her daughter took, and left me with none... The day my father lost his life, the day she only suffered a minor bruise, was the day that made me hate her.

The wind blew my short light mocca hair today. I loved the smell of the sakura blossoms. Back to where we were. I forgave her. She was my friend. "No. Tomoyo, it is ok. Let's just get to school." For the whole trip to school, an awkward silence lingered in the car. The tires of the jet black polished limousine halted and the chauffeur opened the door to our college.


	2. Chapter 2

~Syaoran's POV~

"Li. Li," Eriol Hiiragizawa nudged me repeatedly. His short blue hair flickered from side to side. With a sigh he grabbed my aqua skull-printed silk covers and hollered, "Syaoran! Get your lazy a** up. We have school!" Good thing he was my friend, or I would be beating him up from waking me up from my beauty sleep. I was not much of a morning person. Parties tended to keep me up.

I yawned ruffled my short brown bed hair and reached for the closest pillow to block his noise. "10 more minutes," I yawned and when back to sleep.

Eriol stomped away from my room. Strange. He never leaves so easily. Moments passed and I returned to my dream. But my amber eyes widen, my skin was giving me Goosebumps. Till I realize when he had done, Eriol held a glass of ice cubes and had putting it on my back.

I groaned and yelled as I jumped from my bed. " Ahh. Argh! Sh*t. Eriol. What were you thinking? Ice cubes, great. Now I probably had frostbites. " Man. If I'm sick, you're paying."

My uniform, I picked it up from the ground and wore the white t-shirt with the first 4 buttons unbutton and a black tie. My pants were black, and I just hang them loosely from my a**. My orbs pierced into Eriol's grey eyes. "I hate you."

"Now, now, you know you love me. Anyways, let's go. I want to see Tomoyo and I'd told her we were going to meet up early." His eyebrows hinted suggestively.

"I don't even get what you like about her, man. She just one of those girly girls," I said sticking my tongue with disgust. "You made me wake up early just to go make out with her?"

"Oh shut up. She's amazing. Well, at least I have someone, to make up with."

My eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that I can't get a girl, Hiiragizawa? I'm a Li. I could get anyone I want. Any time, any place!"

"Oh really? I thought you had just lost your touch for the past few weeks. You usually have a girl a night. Now, I don't even know anymore. Let's just say we make a bet, shall we?"

" You're on." I replied without hesitation.

"Wait you didn't even hear what is the bet about. Make someone fall in love with you in a month and I will be your slave for a month worth of time. If she doesn't fall for you or you fall for her first, you lost and you are my slave. So, what do you say do we have a bet?" He held out his hand.

And I shook it, "It's a deal. But who is it?"

He smiled with those pearl white teethes, " Sakura Kinomoto…"


	3. Author's Note!

~Author's Note~

Hey, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Sorry for the errors…etc if you ever come across it. Tell me what you think of the story? Anyways, exams are coming up so I'll be posting/updating from time to time. But, I will not as frequently. Don't worry, I won't disappear. Till the next update!~

NeverlandXxDreamer


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: What?

Have you ever experience being abandoned like a helpless puppy in a miniature box waiting to be found? Every morning, the minute Ms. Tomoyo placed a foot on the granite pathway leading to the school that was how I felt. The awkward silence had been cut short. The chauffeur held the door for her and she took her leave. With her pink _Prada_© heels and her pink _Michael Kors_© bag, girls came to her.

"Tomoyo! Oh my god. Where did you get that bag? It's so pretty!" Girl #1 smiled. I wonder how much of a façade they could put up to be with the most second most popular girl in the school. _Smile, girls_. Behind that toothy grin, lied so many secrets.

Enough of the small talk, instead of girls crowding me, the boys followed me. Guess what? I'm the most popular girl of the school. As I dispatched myself of Tomoyo, I walked though the iron gates of a hell hole known as college. Unlike high school, there weren't that many cliques on the campus. But, couples hung around and behind the conifers exchanging spits and sucking on each others face like there was no tomorrow.

Nevertheless, with a pack of boys of seventeen years old following me, the feeling of jealously erupted.

"Look at the sl*t,"

"Wow, I'm surprise she didn't contact any STD's yet."

"Why do people like _her_, exist?"

Everyone was afraid of me. Girls spread rumors about me and talk behind my back because they didn't have the courage to say it to my face. Having muscular good looking boys under your spell did have its advantage.

My eyebrows furrowed and I yelled, "B*tches, if you have something to say, say it to my face!" The group of girls huddling before me trembled in fear and fled. I scoffed and waved my hazel hair, "Cowards."

My posse of boys nodded their head in agreement and cheered. "Sakura, that was awesome!" With the continuous high fives and laughter of the girl's reaction, I smiled. I felt like a tomboy. Strangely enough, I felt more comfortable talking to boys than girls. They don't gossip like the ones of my sex.

Boys were a little perverted but they sure know how to have fun.

My eyes were suddenly covered with someone's palm. I could feel the smile creep behind me. "Guess who?"

"Kero. What are you doing exactly?" I pushed his palms away and my hands were on my hips checking him out. His slender arms bent as he laid his back against his yellow-white motorcycle. "Yo, Sakura! What were up to early in the morning," he locked his vehicle and walked beside me, adding to the five boys who were following me, showering me with compliments.

I sighed. "Nothing much. There were just some girls who were spreading lies about me and I just resolved it."

He smiled and eyed me with curiosity. "How exactly did you resolve it?"

"I just told them if they wanted to b*tch about me to tell it to my face," "But, they just ran," I shrugged my shoulders.

He nodded his head in a disapproving way. "You know… Your father was the school's principal that means you have the power to do whatever you want…"

My eyes darken. When my father came into any of these discussion, I felt the temperature rising. "Well, he`s dead. The only reason why I am still popular is because I have you guys and my attitude sort-of scares others."

"Enough of the talk, let`s go inside; Princess." His eyes glinted with amusement.

"It would be your honor, my prince."


End file.
